GrandAgression
Konotton SCrEw YoU Be the Indescribable Boy You are now Rusty Astril. You are 17 years old. You have a variety of INTRESTS. You are RELATIVELY ARTISTICALLY TALENTED. You like video games, but some are HARD TO PLAY because of your `CONDITION'. But that doesn't stop you from DECIMATING your friends when playing against them. You have a NORMALLY SHY PERSONALITY, but are much more comfortable around your friends. You are very good at STRIFE, but you almost never get to because your stupid lousy GUARDIAN has some secret CAREER that takes up most of his time and gets him REDICULOUSLY LARGE AMOUNTS OF MONEY. You also have a bit of a GAMBLING ADDICTION, and use some of the REDICULOUSLY LARGE AMOUNTS OF MONEY for it whenever you have the opportunity. Which fortunately isn't often. You type in a perfectly normal manner. At least until you GET MAD, WHICH HAPPENS ALL THE F***ING TIME. What will you do? Retrieve Arms You wish you could. The `CONDITION' mentioned earlier is that you are missing your left arm. It has always been that way. It turns out that when Milly was Ectobiologically creating the players, you were the first, and while she was freaked out over the slime, she picked up the left arm part of the slime before it was collected. View House Because of your GUARDIAN's high WEALTH ATTRIBUTE, you live in a CASTLE-THEMED MANSION with IMPOSSIBLE-TO-NAVIGATE rooms. Your room is on the THIRD FLOOR, far away from the BATHROOM on the FIRST FLOOR. This is VERY INCONVENIENT. Unlike everyone else ever, you have been inside your GUARDIAN's room. You prefer to ignore the womanizing prick's disgusting room. You swear, the guy has the ORGANIZATIONAL SKILLS of a preschooler. Examine Sylladex WALLET MODUS. You use it because it is CONVENIANT and can hold STUPIDLY HUGE things. Examine Strife Portfolio You use the SHOVELKIND specubus. It was the first thing in hand that could be used as a weapon by the general populace. Anything in your hands can be considered a weapon. Your current weapon is the ACIDIC KISMAAXIS SHOVEL, alchemized using a MIDNIGHT CREW POSTER, TOXIC SHOVEL, and a GHOST IMAGE of MAAXIL PSIOME. It has a corrosive edge and Psionic powers. Greet Guardian OH HECK NO. Even if DAD was around, you wouldn't want to go anywhere near him. He is PROMISCUOUS, ANNOYING, and ADDICTED TO VIDEO GAMES. Unfortunately, this has slightly rubbed off on you. He has a secret job taking up 90% of his time. You always beat him at strife. Knight of Rage As a Knight, you deal with weaponizing your Aspect, in this case Rage. This isn't shown much, and for a time your Pesterchum Handle was your only hint at your Aspect. The first time your powers were shown was when you instantly killed all the Underlings in your house using First Guardian Sprite Powers. You have also had what the Trolls call an obvious Kismesis Relation with Patrick since you met him, so there's that. Pre-Scratch Self As Caleb Astril's DAD, you have the same mystery job, which turned out to have something to do with the development of Sburb. You also had no left arm. Examine Relations ThermoTechnician We're engaged, that just about sums up our relationship. AnarchistsTrial He's nice, but always tries to do better than me at everything. And fails at doing so. AntikytheraAdhesion She's my best friend outside of Milly. She's also the creepiest one. Outside of Milly. Hey I heard that ReclusiveReverence ArticulateGamer An improvement to Dad, but he's always prying in on my social life. He always somehow manages to interrupt Milly & me when we're together. Category:Human Category:Konotton Category:Male